western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Series Wiki
✫ '''Series: ' Rawhide - Incident of the Power and the Plow - Image 4.png|Rawhide|link=Rawhide|linktext=8 seasons, 217 episodes (1959-1965) Shane - The Great Invasion - Part 2 - Image 3.png|Shane|link=Shane (series)|linktext=1 season, 17 episodes (1966) Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 2.jpg|Yellowstone|link=Yellowstone|linktext=2 seasons, 19 episodes (2018/2019) Returning in the summer of 2020! The Monroes - Incident at the Hanging Tree - Image 5.png|The Monroes|link=The Monroes|linktext=1 season, 26 episodes (1966-1967) Click here for a list of the 50 greatest Western TV Series by Western Writers of America. Welcome to the Western Series Wiki On the world wide web there's a place for everything. There's a place for TV series, there's a place for westerns and there are places to see and watch western movies and series. Also, with IMDb, there's a place that gives a lot of information about movies and series that revive the old Wild West. It is, however, a place that gives people information and not so much a place that makes it possible to let people share information. A Wiki allows people to write about their interests and share their opinions and experiences in an easy way, by creating and correcting articles as well as by posting comments. The Western Series Wiki makes this possible when it comes to TV series that are labeled as westerns since the 40's and 50's of the last century. A Wiki created for western fans, and made by even bigger fans... '- - - ✫ ✫ ✫ - - -''' Hopefully, this Wiki of western series sooner or later will give a lot of information about a lot of different western series. It would be great to have an overview of all episodes of the most interesting series and to create a database with a lot of information about characters, actors, directors, tv-broadcasts and many more interesting facts about the most popular TV shows of our heroes of the West. '- - - ✫ ✫ ✫ - - -' Please create an article (or leave a comment) to show your interest or share your knowledge of TV's biggest western heroes and their shows. type=create Main content ✫ '''Episodes: ' Mark of Death.png|[[Mark of Death|The Monroes: ''Mark of Death]]|link=Mark of Death Fury at Rio Hondo.png|[[Fury at Rio Hondo|Cheyenne: Fury at Rio Hondo]]|link=Fury at Rio Hondo Best Man for the Job.png|[[Best Man for the Job|The High Chaparral: Best Man for the Job]]|link=Best Man for the Job Incident at Ten Trees.png|[[Incident at Ten Trees|Rawhide: Incident at Ten Trees]]|link=Incident at Ten Trees Echo of Another Day.png|[[Echo of Another Day|The Virginian: Echo of Another Day]]|link=Echo of Another Day The Les Rand Story.png|[[The Les Rand Story|Wagon Train: The Les Rand Story]]|link=The Les Rand Story ✫ '''Characters: ' Sleeve.png|[[Sleeve|Sleeve ''(The Monroes)]]|link=Sleeve Lee Dutton.jpg|[[Lee Dutton|Lee Dutton (Yellowstone)]]|link=Lee Dutton Audra Barkley.png|[[Audra Barkley|Audra Barkley (The Big Valley)]]|link=Audra Barkley Steve Hill.png|[[Steve Hill|Steve Hill (The Virginian)]]|link=Steve Hill Paul Brinegar.jpg|[[Wishbone|Wishbone (Rawhide)]]|link=Wishbone Bert Freed.png|[[Ryker|Ryker (Shane)]]|link=Ryker Note: only categorised pages are counted (subcategories included). Other content on this Wiki includes Actors, Actresses, Producers, Writers and Directors The Western Series Wiki already contains''' pages! Look for your favorite western star or tv series below. width=25 type=search '''Main Content: Series: * Rawhide * Yellowstone * Shane * The Monroes * The Virginian * F Troop * Bonanza * Gunsmoke * Maverick : and many more... '- - - ✫ ✫ ✫ - - -' Episodes: * Incident of the Fish Out of Water (Rawhide) * The Small Parade (The Virginian) * Daybreak (Yellowstone) * The Innocent (How the West Was Won episode) * Killer in the Valley (Shane) * Fugitive (The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams * Here Comes the Tribe (F Troop) : and more... '- - - ✫ ✫ ✫ - - -' Characters: * Gil Favor (Rawhide) * Trampas (The Virginian) * Shane (Shane) * Kayce Dutton (Yellowstone) * Judge Henry Garth (The Virginian) * Rip Wheeler (Yellowstone) * Wishbone (Rawhide) * Tom Starett (Shane) : and more '- - - ✫ ✫ ✫ - - -' Also on this Wiki: * Actors * Actresses * Companies * Directors * Locations * Producers * Writers Category:Browse